


While You're Gone

by imlimitedkery



Series: TharnTypeTechno [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Five (5) times pictures and videos are shared by Tharn or Type to the one that's missing (featuring Techno) and one (1) time Techno sends something himself.ACan We SurrendersequelNOW ISSUE FIXED
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: TharnTypeTechno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201





	While You're Gone

Type is the one who starts it.

After they had gotten together, Techno created a group chat so that he didn’t have to text them individually. Since they spent most of their time together, they barely need it. That is until Type decides to put it to good use when Tharn leaves him alone with Techno for the first time and unknowingly starts a trend.

It’s when they are lying in bed together, Techno having fallen asleep after round two, that Type remembers it exists. Looking down at his smaller boyfriend’s naked back, Type has an idea, and he would say it’s one of his best.

(One)

Tharn’s walking off the stage after he’s performed with his senior’s band when he remembers he hasn’t checked his phone in hours. It was hard, leaving his boyfriends for the weekend, but he had promised his friend he would help, and he knows Type and Techno could use some time alone.

He’s not going to lie, Tharn has imagined, in vivid colour, what they could possibly be doing without him. He never thought watching Type and Techno would be such a turn on for him, it is. He likes watching them as much as he likes being involved. His two babies are so hot together, they make his blood boil. Plus, since they are getting this time to themselves, Tharn is looking forward for when he has his baby No all to himself too. Tharn grins at that thought. Honestly, he can’t wait.

Tharn pulls his phone out of his bag once backstage and lights up the screen. There are several messages from his chat with Type and Techno, but before he can open them, his senior pats his back.

“Tharn, we’re going to the bar, you coming?” he points towards the door they came through.

“Yeah, one sec,” Tharn smiles politely and watches the band leave.

As the door closes behind them and he is left alone in the room, Tharn lights his phone back up. He goes to the chat and opens it.

💕2+1=3❤️

[20:10] **Type** ⚽️: for u. think yull lik tis

[20:11] **Type** ⚽️: _Image attached_

[20:11] **Type** ⚽️: _Image attached_

[20:27] **Type** ⚽️: _Video attached_

Tharn smiles, three years and Type is still not able to just admit he misses him. He’s no stranger to Type’s messages though, his little shit of a boyfriend likes to tease and send him naughty things all the time to rile him up. Well, he hasn’t in a while, not since they started dating No anyway.

Curious, he taps the first image to load it and when it fills his screen, Tharn gasps, clutching his phone tightly. It’s Techno. On their bed. With a dick in his mouth. _Fuck._ The angle tells Tharn that Type is sitting next to No’s head. The picture cuts on Techno’s shoulders, and Tharn can see fingers on his hair. Type’s. _Damn, that’s so hot._ Tharn’s dick starts to stiffen in his jeans and he has to sit on the couch and take a deep breath to calm himself down.

 _Wait!_ Tharn goes back to the chat, there’s another image waiting and a video. Tharn groans deep in his throat. He can imagine what they contain, and he can’t open them, not where he is. At any moment, another band will enter the room and he can’t be caught with a boner here, which he is close to getting. Quickly standing up, Tharn rushes out and almost runs to the nearest bathroom. He gets into one of the stalls and locks the door. Leaning against the wall, he opens the chat again. Pressing on the next imagine, he waits the second it takes to load holding his breath.

Tharn throws his head back with another groan. This time, the picture is from Techno’s lower body, from his nipples down. His legs are wide open and pushed up. He knows it’s Techno because of the milky white skin, all bare for him now. The best part? Type is taken it from in between No’s legs, at a low angle, and he can see the fingers fitted in No’s ass.

 _Fuck._ His boyfriend knows him so well. He definitely likes this. Tharn’s fully hard now. He brings a hand to his front and rubs himself over his jeans. Pulling his zipper down, he takes his cock out and gives himself a few tentative strokes. He could come just by watching the pictures, he knows, but he goes back, and presses the video.

His hold tightens on his cock.

He has to lower the volume quickly as soft moans fill the space around him. The image is shaky but Tharn can see everything he needs to. Techno is staring back at him, a close up of his perfect face, with damp hair and closed eyes. His mouth is open and little whimpers and moans are coming out. The camera pulls away and moves down his body.

Tharn speeds up his movements on his dick, using the pre-cum that spills out his slit to help with the glide of his hand. He sees No’s pretty nipples, shiny and red and Tharn’s mouth waters. He bites his lip to stop any sounds from coming out. He might be alone now, but he doesn’t want anyone who comes in to hear him jerk off. It’s embarrassing enough that he is doing it. Type will have a field day when he finds out, even though this is totally his fault. Tharn’s going to punish him so badly when he gets back.

The image stops for a few second on Techno’s dick, hard and leaking on his belly, and then it continues until Tharn can see Type’s cock going in and out No’s puffy hole. Tharn’s pulling on his dick hard and fast as he watches with hooded eyes Type slam into No, slowly but deep. He can hear the sound it makes, squishy and wet from the lube, mixed with No’s panting and Type’s groans. A few thrusts later, and Type stops, buried deep inside. They’re coming. Tharn hears Techno’s loud scream and Type’s growl.

Tharn’s close. He feels it on his lower back and his balls ache. Just when he thinks the video is going to end like that, the dick on the frame moves, pulling out slowly, shining under the light. It falls down as the head leaves the stretched rim and cum spills out with it, disappearing down No’s ass. Tharn groans, unable to hold it in any longer, and comes on his fist. He pumps his cock until he’s no longer coming and stays just like that, leaning against a dirty toilet’s wall, with his softening dick on his sticky hand and breathing heavily for a few minutes.

Once he’s under control, he puts his phone on his back pocket, uses some toilet paper to clean himself down as best as he can and pulls his pants back up. He gets out the stall and washes his hands on the sink. As he leaves the bathroom, he takes his phone out again and smirking down at it, he sends a quick message before joining the band for some drinks.

💕2+1=3❤️

[22:12] **Tharn** : miss u babies, thx fr my present, I luvd it.

(Two)

It’s hot, and humid, and Type’s missed it.

He loves Bangkok, but his hometown will always be his favourite place. He’s been here less than a day and already knows he will miss it when he leaves. The soft breeze near the beach and the salty smell in the air is one of the best things in the world and it makes him so calm.

The fact that his dad is happy helps too. He is only because Tharn is not here. Type chuckles from his place on his bed. The old man was so fucking happy when he arrived without Tharn. He wasn’t when Type informed him that no, he hadn’t broken up with him, he just had something come up and couldn’t come with him as planned, but whatever. Type doesn’t care what his dad has to say.

After helping his parents out in the resort, Type is lazing around until dinner time while playing a game on his phone. All of a sudden, his phone rings and a notification pops up of a new message. Clicking on it, it takes him to his group chat with Tharn and No. Type snickers. His boyfriend really. He hasn’t been gone for that long yet and already checking on him. After three years together, Type thinks he should be less clingy.

💕2+1=3❤️

[19:31] **Tharn** : hi baby, hows it goin?

[19:32] **Type** ⚽️: hi, s good. Waitin for food.

[19:32] **Tharn** : im glad we miss u bab

[19:33] **Type** ⚽️: sure u do, i now u tharn, u were lookin forward to it

[19:33] **Type** ⚽️: wheres no btw?

[19:35] **Tharn** : _Image attached_

Sitting up a bit straighter on the bed, Type taps the image. He smiles. It’s Techno. He’s lying on their bed on his front, naked. His face is hiding on one of their pillows and the covers are low on his back. Type can see a bit of his ass where the sheets rile down and a peek of red on his waist.

[19:36] **Type** ⚽️: havin fun i see

Tharn sends back some grinning emojis. Type can’t help but let his smile grow bigger. He knows Tharn was excited about being alone with No, and he’s happy they are enjoying it. He had his turn after all, and it is Tharn’s now. However, that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun too.

[19:37] **Type** ⚽️: next time, send pics 😉

Unlike him, Tharn is not one to send dirty messages but hey, that doesn’t mean he can’t try. He still remembers how thankful Tharn had been after Type send pictures and that video of Techno. Type’s ass had been sore for days. So, it’s Tharn’s turn to return the favour. Plus, he is going to be alone for a week, and he wants something more and new to get himself off. Before he gets a reply, his mom calls him for dinner. Type leaves his phone on his bed and leaves the room.

Tharn’s reply is waiting for him when he goes back to his room hours later. Type snickers when he sees it.

[19:41] **Tharn** : 😉😉

Well, it seems Type only has to wait now.

Sadly, he doesn’t receive anything that night, not that he was expecting it even if it would have been nice. He does get something eventually, and it arrives at the perfect moment.

Type is horny.

It’s been one and a half days since he arrived, and he already needs some relief. He’s managed to get away from his parents and has gone back to his room for some personal time. Draped on top of his bed, Type is wondering if he should call his men and see if they are free for some phone sex when his phone beeps. Picking it up from the bedside table, Type opens it to see messages from Tharn.

💕2+1=3❤️

[16:23] **Tharn** : hi baby

[16:23] **Tharn** : as promised 😉 no says hi btw

[16:24] **Tharn** : _image attached_

[16:24] **Tharn** : _image attached_

[16:25] **Tharn** : _image attached_

 _Oh, perfect timing._ Type reaches to the side and pulls a travel-size bottle of lotion from his bag. Dropping it next to him, Type wiggles out of his shorts and pulls his soft dick out of his boxers. He squeezes some lotion on his hand and gives himself a few tentative strokes. He’s not fully hard but the thought of what those images may contain help his lax member wake up. Getting comfortable and slowly stroking his dick, Type picks up his phone and taps the first image.

Tharn’s grinning face greets him. The picture is taken from high up and his entire body is on display. He’s lying on their bed, fully naked, with his gorgeous muscles shiny with sweat. Type speeds up his movements slightly. He runs his eyes from Tharn’s lust-filled eyes down his chiselled chest to the head between his legs. _Techno_. Type can’t see much but his guess it’s that he’s sucking Tharn’s dick. Type grins, his dick fully hard and starting to leak. Techno loves blowing them as much as they love letting him do it.

A couple of minutes later, Type decides to open the next image. He doesn’t want to come before he gets to see all three of his presents. This time there’s not Tharn, just Techno, or better yet, Techno’s naked back and ass. He’s on his hands and knees, his face slightly turned, and Type can see red cheeks and mouth open in what he’s sure it’s a whine. Techno always whines so pretty. Tharn’s taken the picture from behind him so No’s ass is on the front of the frame. It’s wet and Tharn’s hand is holding one of his cheeks to open it up so Type can see No’s entrance. It’s shining and stretched invitingly. _So pretty._

The pumping of his dick in his hand speeds up. Type’s breathing has also gotten laboured. He’s getting close, he can feel his orgasm start to build up. As much as he wants to stare at No’s open hole and imagine it’s right in front of him, ready to be taken, there is one more gift. Type taps it and groans out loud as soon as it loads. Tharn knows him so well. It’s not much different from the previous one, but it’s the little differences that count and bring Type close to coming. Techno is on the same position although Type can’t see his face anymore. What he sees instead is Tharn’s cum. Strikes of it on Techno’s back and ass. There’s also some coming out from No’s hole. Type sees a white glop right on No’s rim as if Tharn came with only the head inside and pulled out right away to paint No’s body with his cum.

That sight is the end of Type. He thrust into his own fist and comes, throwing his head back and groaning deep in his throat. When he has come down from his orgasm, Type may or may not save the pictures into his phone. Cleaning himself up, Type finally replies to Tharn.

💕2+1=3❤️

[16:41] **Type** ⚽️: thnx 😉 just what i wantd

[16:41] **Type** ⚽️: no, I hop ur ready fr wen im back

[16:42] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** 😳

[16:42] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** ill be waitin

(Three)

Laughter fills the dining room.

Thanya is clinging to Tharn and Thorn is pouting at them. It’s the same story every time he’s home and Tharn loves it. He knows Thanya does too, that she likes making Thorn like that, and that’s why she sticks to Tharn from the moment he steps into the house. He’s gone alone this time because Type has a big test coming up and he hasn’t told them about Techno yet so he couldn’t really bring him.

It’s during dinner that Tharn feels his phone vibrate in his pocket several times. He wants to check it, but he also knows better than to do that while he’s eating with his family. One because his mom has a strict no-phones on the table policy, and two because he knows Type and he’s not about to risk opening a text probably from him with his little sister right next to him. Besides, he’s driving back home after he’s finished so his boyfriends can wait an hour.

After saying his good-byes and insisting that he doesn’t need to stay the night, it’s not that late, he gets in his car and watches the front door close. It’s in the safety of his car that Tharn finally pulls his phone out and opens the messages. Tharn chuckles. He was right. They are from Type and they are not all innocent. Thank God he didn’t look at them when he was inside.

💕2+1=3❤️

[19:47] **Type** ⚽️: txt when ur drivin back

[19:47] **Type** ⚽️: or if ur not comin

[20:31] **Type** ⚽️: just in case u need an incentive

[20:32] **Type** ⚽️: _Video attached_

Tharn looks left and right, making sure he is alone. It’s already dark and his car is in-between his parents’ and Thor’s, so no one should be able to see him. The anticipation is already working on him, and he feels himself start to stiffen inside his boxers.

Ensuring his volume is on low, Tharn presses the video and the sweetest thing fills his screen. His baby No is panting and moaning as he bounces on a dick. Type’s dick. He can make out Techno’s sweat damp hair and the way his thighs tremble at the effort of lifting himself up and dropping down. There are love bites all over his chest, some newer than others, marking his prefect skin, and Tharn wants to add some more.

A hand is covering his dick and jerking him off at the rhythm of his bounces. [Can you see that Tharn?] Type’s voice is barely above a whisper and sounds breathless, [See how pretty our baby is? Do you want to say something to Tharn, No?]. Techno whines, struggling to keep his pace. Tharn knows he’s close. He gets whiner when he’s about to come.

[Tharn…] No moans [Come home… we need you here]. If that wasn’t enough to make Tharn want to speed to their home, the next words that Techno whines and moans around are. [I need your cock inside me too… please]. Tharn growls and has to press his palm forcefully on his bulge to stop himself from coming on the spot.

If the video didn’t already end there, Tharn wouldn’t have seen anything past that anyway. Before he throws his phone on the passenger seat with far more force than necessary and puts his seatbelt on, ready to drive as fast as he can with a boner pressing against his jean’s zipper, Tharn types a quick text. He’s going to wreck his teasing babies.

[21:05] **Tharn** : n my wy. u both better be ready fr me

(Four)

Type’s pissed off.

He was supposed to be home hours ago. Techno’s cooking for them today and fuck it if Type was going to miss that – he and Tharn can’t cook for shit so Techno’s is the only homemade food they get. Except he is because he’s late.

Being top of his year means his teachers like him and sometimes they ask him to stay behind for some thing or other. He’s in his last year and he needs as much brownie points from his teachers as he can, so he stays, no matter how badly he doesn’t want to. This results in him leaving one of his professors office a couple of hours after classes are over, and exactly at the same time he should be eating Techno’s delicious food. So, yes, Type is royally pissed off.

Swiftly walking through the empty faculty and towards the parking lot, Type grabs his phone from his bag. He’s fucking glad he borrowed Tharn’s car – the lucky asshole didn’t have classes today – since it will only take him ten to fifteen minutes to get home. He’s about to text them that he’s on his way as he jumps down the front stairs two at a time when he sees a few messages waiting for him. Slowing down so that he can read them and not kill himself in the process, Type opens the chat.

💕2+1=3❤️

[18:40] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** hi mine wen r u gettin h? dinner b readi at 8 jic

[19:20] **Tharn** : hi baby wer r u

[19:50] **Tharn** : come home soon wer waitin fr u fr food n

[19:51] **Tharn** : _Video attached_

Type’s steps halter as he reads. His mood is already improving, and he hasn’t even opened the attachment. Coming to a stop next to the car, Type doesn’t stop to think about where he is and who could be around before he loads the video. He smirks as it starts playing on the screen. _Damn, my boyfriends have the best ideas._ Techno’s lying on his back on the couch, fully clothed and apron on. He’s upside down, with his head on the couch’s armrest at the bottom of the screen. He can’t see much of his face however because there’s Tharn’s dick going into his mouth. He’s fucking his mouth and No is gagging on it. If Type could see Techno’s eyes, he knows they would be damp.

[Look at you baby, you look so good like this. You like it, don’t you?] Tharn’s teasing voice is loud in the quiet of the parking lot, and it brings Type back to reality. Cursing under his breath, Type pauses the video and peeks around. Seeing no one, Type sighs in relief and gets in the car. He doesn’t need anyone hearing his boyfriends sex noises or knowing that Type is watching what is essentially porn on the Sports Science faculty’s parking lot. Dropping his bag on the backseat, Type turns the car on and puts his seatbelt on before going back to the video.

As he presses play, slurping noises fill the air. Type sees No’s throat move and Tharn coos. [What was that baby? I don’t understand.] Type chuckles, of course Techno would try to answer when he has a cock stuffing his mouth. Tharn’s thrusts speed up, and Type feels as if it’s his own dick that Techno is deep throating. He’s rock-hard and food is no longer on his mind.

Tharn’s voice reaches him, grunting, [I’m close baby, are you going to be good and swallow it all?]. Techno’s head nods as best as it can in that position and seconds later, Tharn stops moving and groans loudly. Type joins his groaning as he watches Techno’s throat work, swallowing all of Tharn’s cum. When his dick stops pulsing, Tharn speaks again, breathless but smug, [Type, you better get home soon, or you’ll only get cold food.] Type chuckles at the empty threat. _Yeah, right_.

💕2+1=3❤️

[20:08] **Type** ⚽️: on my way. sav me food n nos ass

(Five)

Techno is in his own bed for once.

His parents are back for the week and they want to spend as much time as they can with their sons. Techno’s so happy about it that he doesn’t even care he’s not sleeping with his boyfriends. That is, until he is actually alone in his bedroom. He’s kind of gotten used to sleeping with them, No realises, and he feels a bit strange not having their bodies pressed to him.

He can’t help but smile like a manic. He’s spending so much time with his boyfriends that being alone is weird and isn’t that an amazing change? Not in a million years would he had thought it possible that not only would he be in a relationship, but also it would be with the two men he loves.

With half a thought, he opens their group chat and starts typing, then stops and deletes what he’s written. He repeats the action several times before he huffs frustrated and drops his phone on his chest. He doesn’t know what to say, damn it! Everything sounds so cheesy and clingy. Techno doesn’t want to be clingy. What if it scares them off? He should be able to go one day without needing his boyfriends attention. He’s an adult! He can sleep in his own bed and not talk to his men for one day.

 _Maybe just one message…_ Techno picks the phone back up.

_NO!_

He throws it to the side. He can totally live without speaking to his men before he goes to bed. He can’t have them know how much he misses them. Techno turns on his side, leaves his phone at his back, and goes to turn off the light. Once darkness has engulfed him, he settles as best under the covers as he can. Why is he so cold?

Suddenly, something vibrates, making him jump. His hand reaches out and pats the bed until it hits the vibrating thing. It’s his phone, and the screen is on, lighten up by the incoming messages. Unlocking it, Techno taps the notification and it takes him to his group chat.

💕2+1=3❤️

[22:03] **Type** ⚽️: hi, hop u had a good day w parents

[22:04] **Tharn** : wat he means is we miss u babi

[22:04] **Type** ⚽️: watevr

[22:05] **Tharn** : wish u were her

[22:06] **Type** ⚽️: _Video attached_

[22:07] **Tharn** : _Video attached_

[22:07] **Tharn** : 😉

Blush spreads through Techno’s face and he is thankful to be alone in the dark. Damn here he is worrying about being clingy for no reason when his boyfriends are missing him as much as he misses them. Techno really needs to start getting used to being wanted. They want him and they miss him when he is gone, and he really needs to get over his insecurities. For now, though, he is going to focus on the videos they’ve sent.

Techno has a pretty good guess about what they are, which makes him blush harder. Type and Tharn only send one type of things through the chat, but it’s the first time they are addressed at him. Usually he is the one featured, not the one receiving these things. Which he is ok with. As long as it’s for their eyes only, Techno doesn’t mind being filmed or photographed, specially if it’s under the knowledge his men are getting off on it. He’s not going to lie, knowing that Tharn and Type have jerked off to pictures and videos of him is hot, really hot.

Still, No is always embarrassed by them. Even though he received the others before, he hasn’t opened them. Firstly, he doesn’t want to see what he looks like when he is being fucked and secondly, sexting still makes him blush. He doesn’t know why. He’s having sex, regularly, but for some reason naughty messages turn him into a fire engine. Type sends them the most, which is not often since they’re together more than not, and they always manage to make him squirm and his face light up. Outside of actual sex, Techno can’t handle anyone saying how much they want him on his knees or bended over the couch. Look, Techno is not a prude, but he limits the amount of times he dirty talks to when it’s absolutely necessary or they are already getting it on.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to slow his rapid heartbeat, Techno grabs his headphones and plugs them on. He doesn’t want whatever sounds will come out resonating on his silent bedroom. Pressing the first video sent by Type, No quickly gets his palm on his hardening dick. Type is sitting on the couch and smirking at the camera before shifting it to point down at his lap, where Tharn is licking his dick from his place on the floor between Type’s open legs. Tharn looks up at the phone and winks and smiles before taking Type fully into his mouth. Type groans and throws his head back and the image shakes. No can still make out Tharn bobbing his head a few times, pulling out and licking the dick’s head, before taking it back in. He can hear the slurping noises coming from Tharn’s mouth too. _Fuck that’s so fucking hot._

The hand on Techno’s cock picks up its pace. The video ends like that and Techno quickly taps the next one. His dick is leaking, and he uses the pre-cum to make his pumping less dry and more pleasurable. The first thing No hears is Type panting. The second is Tharn’s smug encouragements, [You look so good baby, so pretty for us]. They are at the bottom of the bed with Type on his back, his legs up in the air and flat against Tharn’s chest, and Tharn standing and thrusting inside Type. The camera is pointed so all of Type is on display. Techno can see Type’s dick bouncing on his belly with every slam of Tharn’s hips on his ass. He can see where Tharn’s cock is going in and out lazily. [Asshole] Type whines, and Tharn chuckles right next to the phone. Tharn speeds up, pushing in quickly and pulling out slowly, to get in as deep as he can, the way Type likes it.

Techno’s almost there, fisting his dick so fast he’s going to give himself friction burn. It’s when video Type screams, body tense, and cum starts shooting out of his dick and painting his chest that Techno comes, biting his lips to muffle his own scream. A drop of cum gets on Type’s chin and Techno whines, shaking as he jerks himself until nothing more comes out. _Not fair, I want to lick it._

His gasps for air resonate all around him. He cleans himself with some wet wipes and minimizes the video back to the chat. Some messages arrived while he was busy. Getting comfortable for sleep, he reads them.

💕2+1=3❤️

[22:15] **Type** ⚽️: we can see u red thm

[22:15] **Type** ⚽️: wat r u doin. naughty

[22:17] **Tharn** : type.

[22:22] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** i hate u

[22:22] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** i missu too. sleep now

[22:23] **Tharn** : goodnight babi sleep well. we’ll u tomorrow

[22:23] **Type** ⚽️: night puppi

[22:24] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** g night mines 💕

(+ One)

Techno accidentally sexts his men one day.

He didn’t mean to! He didn’t even know that could be considered sexting until way after Type and Tharn were done with him. Really, he thought they were very innocent pictures.

See, his parents wanted to take a family holiday, so Techno went to the mall and looked for new swimming trunks. He went alone because Type was studying and Tharn had band practice which was fine with him. It was when he stood in the changing room with a bunch of possible options and no one to tell him if he looked good or not that No decided to take the pictures. He just wanted their opinion on which one suited him best! He didn’t expect to receive a text from Type asking him to go home, now, and one from Tharn saying he was on his way himself and No better hurry.

Looking back, he can see how pictures of him standing in a blue-lit changing room in nothing but swimming trunks and posing front and back could be somewhat sexting. The point is it was accidental, but the reaction from his boyfriends made him think. If that gets them riled up, maybe Techno is failing as a boyfriend, in the sense that he never sends anything raunchy like they do. Techno feels guilty, and he knows they will hate it if he tells them, which makes him feel even more guilty. It’s a vicious circle really. He knows he doesn’t have to send anything just because they do, they would never expect it from him, and maybe that’s why this did it for them.

The thing is Techno doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want his boyfriends to be turned on by innocent pictures of him posing in shorts just because he never sexts them himself. It’s unfair and it makes him feel bad. He wants them to see those as normal and be turned on by him sending actual nudes. Which means Techno needs to fix this. By sending actual nudes. _Fuck_. He’s not going to be able to look them in the face afterwards, he knows, but he has to.

For his men.

Techno blushes bright pink as he plans.

________________

It’s late on the TharnType household.

Tharn is listening to some heavy drums, sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard, while Type works on some report next to him. They’re alone tonight.

Since Techno’s parents last visit, he is staying an equal amount of nights at his house as he is with them. Something to do with his parents guilt tripping him into spending more time with Technic, because they are brothers, by themselves more times than not, and they should help each other. Type and Tharn had laughed at that. Technic has no desire to spend more time with Techno, and even if they are in the same house, they aren’t doing anything together.

However, they understand and don’t argue (much) when Techno goes home after school to be with his little brother – or more like share space as they both do their separate things but whatever. Tharn is wondering if he should get Type to stop working and go to sleep when their phones ring at the same time. Type glances at it and then at Tharn before going back to the laptop balanced on his lap. Tharn snickers, looking at his phone in his hand and unlocking it.

“It’s No,” he smiles as he taps the message to open the chat.

“What’s he saying?” Type mumbles, fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Shit,” Tharn’s eyes widen.

“What?” Type turns to him and frowns.

Picking up his own phone, he quickly goes to look what has Tharn shocked. 

💕2+1=3❤️

[23:46] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** mines. i miss u. wish i was tere wth u

[23:46] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** _Video attached_

[23:46] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** _Video attached_

Type’s own eyes widen and his lips curve into a smirk. He can take a pretty good guess on what those are. _Will you look at that?_ Techno’s never send anything before. Well, that’s not true. He sent those pictures of himself in swim shorts the week before, but they know he didn’t mean to turn them on with them, and damn, had they been turned on. Honestly though, Techno could be covered from head to toe and Tharn and Type would still want to jump him. They don’t mind however that Techno never sends them stuff like they do. He’s shier than either of them is and they understand if he doesn’t want to participate on their sexting. So, having him do it without encouragement on their part is an interesting turn of events.

Dropping his phone and his laptop, Type shifts closer to Tharn so he can see his screen, “never thought he ever would,” Type chuckles, his left side pressed fully against Tharn’s right.

“I know what you mean,” Tharn swallows, “want to see what present he’s sent us?”

“Fuck yes,” Type whispers.

Their eyes are glued to the screen as Tharn holds it between them, angling it so they can both watch whatever their boyfriend sent them. Tharn taps on the first video and they wait holding their breaths for it to start.

An echoing groan sounds around their flat. Their pressed heads fall forward to look closer that the image playing. It’s Techno, looking straight at them, while he licks. A. Fucking. Dildo. His pretty pink tongue is running down a protuberant vein on the side of the flesh coloured fake dick.

“The fucking toy,” Type growls. They’d heard about it, Type remembers, but he had completely forgotten Techno had it.

Type feels a hand drop on his knee and drag up his leg. It gets inside his shorts and boxers without him even glancing at it. Returning the action, Type reaches for Tharn’s own shorts and sneaks his hand inside, getting a hold of the already hard dick, just like his own. They start stroking each other as they watch Techno continue to lick his toy, at some point having closed his eyes, and moan. Suddenly, Techno is dragging the dildo down his body and the camera follows it. He takes it down his naked chest slowly, around his half hard cock and drops it between his open naked legs. The video ends.

Promptly, Tharn presses on the second video, picking up the pace on Type’s dick and feeling him do the same with his own leaking one. They are both breathing heavily as the video starts and Type’s gets caught in the back of his throat while Tharn lets out another groan.

Techno must have mounted his phone somewhere at the bottom of his bed because they can see his entire body now. He’s ass is facing them. No is on his knees, legs open, his chest on the bed and his ass popped up in the air, presenting itself to them. He’s moaning and whimpering as three fingers go in and out of his wet hole from between his legs. A few seconds later, he is pulling them out and reaching for something on the bed. He shifts closer to the camera and turns his body slightly so they can see his face. He’s flushed red and panting. With one arm braced on the bed and resting his head on it, Techno reaches between his legs again, with the dildo.

“Fuck,” Tharn mutters, tightening his hold around Type, and groaning when Type does it too.

They’re jerking each other fast and hard now, both incredibly turned on as they watch Techno push the fake cock past his entrance. He whimpers as it stretches him open slowly and doesn’t stop until it’s fully inside him. Holding onto what looks like balls, No takes it out and pushes it back in, fucking himself, and soon he has a pace set. Just watching him do that has Type and Tharn getting close, both noticing the tension build up on the other’s body.

All of a sudden, as the dildo is fully in, Techno reaches with one finger to the base, and less than a second later, a loud gasp leaves his lips. His body is shuddering and a new noise mixes with his own, a soft buzzing noise.

“Shit,” Type curses breathlessly, a load of pre-cum oozing from his dick.

After a few beats, Techno is back to fucking his hole with the now vibrating dildo. His legs are shaking, and it doesn’t take long until he whines as he comes all over the sheets. The sight of the toy buried on his ass and Techno’s dick spluttering cum pushes both men over the edge. Type drops his head back as he comes hard on Tharn’s fist and Tharn growls as he does the same on Type’s. Tharn cursing under his breath brings Type’s eyes back to the screen where No, still with the dildo in his ass, though not on anymore, reaches for his phone. With flushed cheeks and out of breath, he gives them a tiny soft smile and turns the recording off.

Type turns to look at Tharn and his lust filled eyes meet his own before they attack each other’s mouths. Type uses the hand not still around Tharn’s soft dick to grab his jaw forcefully. They kiss hungrily as if they want to devour the other. After a minute, Type pushes Tharn away but stays panting against his lips.

“That was…,” Type drags out.

“Amazing,” Tharn grins.

“He really did that.”

“He did. Our baby is grown.”

“I want to fuck him so bad right now.”

“I know. Me too,” Tharn looks down at his phone and Type does the same.

A couple minutes later, after they have sorted themselves out and are settled under the covers cuddling, they take Tharn’s phone again and let No know how much they appreciate his efforts.

[00:11] **Tharn** : fuck baby tht was so fukin hot we came so hrd

[00:12] **Tharn** : tmrrw ur goin to get it

[00:12] **Tharn** : lso we ned t tlk bout tht toy

[00:13] **Tharn** : type sys gt redi t b fukd so hrd ur not gonna b ble t wlk

[00:14] **No (** **＾** **ω** **＾** ***):** 👍👍

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this universe!  
> So, here's 1 out of 10 planned sequels to my OT3 universe. Just shameless smut really, not much of a plot.  
> Also, can I stop finishing writing fics after 10pm and editing/posting after 12pm? Probably not.  
> As always, follow my tumblr [imlimitedkery](imlimitedkery.tumblr.com) for writing updates.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I might have sequel 2 ready tomorrow. Title: The Adventures of Techno and TT  
> EDIT: Issue on the last part fixed. Honestly, I don't know how that happened since I was copying/pasting section by section due to the different justification of text but my after midnght brain probs had something to do.


End file.
